


Сюрприз

by Scheinbar



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: У Шона небольшой сюрприз для Ника.





	Сюрприз

\- Занят? - Спросил Шон вместо приветствия, когда Ник ответил на звонок.

\- Не особо. - По голосу гримма было слышно, что он улыбается.

\- У меня есть небольшой сюрприз для тебя. - Шон усмехнулся и посмотрел на часы, прикидывая, за сколько он успеет доехать до квартиры Ника.

\- Сюрприз, ну надо же. Я собирался в душ, так что ты можешь сам себе открыть и... ну и все остальное.

\- И все остальное. - Повторил Шон, нажав отбой и заводя мотор.

Ему нравилось в квартире Ника. И не только потому, что они в ней постоянно занимались сексом, но и потому, что в ней он чувствовал себя спокойно. Его удивляло то, что на разложенном диване он высыпается гораздо лучше, чем в собственной кровати, матрас которой стоил больше, чем половина мебели в доме Ника. Ради этого можно было потерпеть и скрип пружин, и вечно выпирающие локти и колени любовника. 

У него был свой собственный ключ. Совсем простой, с дешевым пластиковым брелоком. У Шона никогда не было ключей от чей-то квартиры, так что это было... слегка волнующе. 

Когда он пришел, то услышал шум воды и понял, что Ник еще в ванной. Повесив пальто и оставив пиджак на стуле, он опустился на диван и откинулся на спинку, закрыв глаза. Неделя выдалась не самой легкой, и он чувствовал, что устал. Может быть, ему стоило поехать домой и выспаться. 

\- Что за сюрприз? - Ник вышел из ванной, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Второе было обмотано вокруг его бедер, больше открывая, чем скрывая.

\- Вот. - Шон покачал наручники на пальце, показывая их Нику и усмехаясь.

\- Я думал, тебе хватает этого на работе. - Ник вернул усмешку и подошел ближе, оставляя полотенце на стуле. Он протянул руку и взял наручники, разглядывая их, словно видит впервые. Сделав еще шаг вперед, он поставил колено на диван рядом с Шоном и опустился на его бедра, позволяя любовнику самому подхватить его, удерживая равновесие. - У меня завтра много работы.

\- У тебя ее каждый день много. - Сказал Шон, наблюдая за Ником и тем, как сбегают по светлой коже капли воды.

\- И строгий начальник. Хм, кажется, у меня есть идея. - Ник обхватил ладонями его запястья и поднял руки Шона над его головой, заводя дальше. Он защелкнул браслет наручника на одной его руке, пропустил цепочку через перекладину и защелкнул второй замок.

\- Вообще-то, я думал они будут лучше выглядеть на тебе. - Заметил Шон, для проверки дергая руками. Он мог бы освободиться, если бы захотел. Но ему было любопытно.

\- Вы имеете право хранить молчание. - Сказал Ник, развязывая его галстук и откидывая в сторону. - Все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас. - Он провел ладонями по его груди, и начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, одну за другой. - Ваш адвокат может присутствовать при допросе.

Спустившись с колен Шона на пол, он развел его ноги в стороны и провел ладонями по бедрам, облизываясь и не отводя от него горящего взгляда. Ник знал, чувствовал, каких усилий стоит Шону сдерживаться и позволять ему делать то, что он хочет. Шон никогда не разрешал такого прежде, но сейчас Ник знал, что, возможно, их отношения поднимаются на другой уровень. 

\- Если вы не можете оплатить адвоката, он будет предоставлен вам государством. - Ник расстегнул его ширинку и приспустил брюки и белье, обнажая возбужденный член. Склонился ниже и провел по нему языком, обхватил губами головку, чуть сжал и отпустил. - Вы понимаете свои права?

\- Ваш рот. - Сказал Шон, чуть подаваясь вперед бедрами, так, что его член мазнул по губам Ника. - Используйте против меня ваш рот, детектив.

\- Как скажете, капитан.

Ник облизнул губы еще раз, и обхватил ими его член. Он знал, что Шон любит, когда Ник медленно отсасывает ему, пропуская глубоко в горло. И он знал, что Шону хочется дотронуться пальцами до его растянутых губ, до его шеи. Хочется вцепиться в его волосы, контролируя и направляя. 

Но он не может. Потому что сейчас правила установил Ник, и Шон подчинился. 

И Ник собирался оправдать его доверие. Он сжал ладонями его бедра, чувствуя, как Шон сжимает его ногами в ответ. Он двигался медленно, поднимаясь губами по его члену, облизывая головку и снова насаживаясь до упора. Он ждал момента, когда Шон потеряет выдержку, когда его дыхание собьется. 

\- Выглядит так, словно вы действительно любите свою работу, детектив. - Выдохнул Шон, наблюдая за Ником. - И знаете, чего от вас ждет начальство.

Ник мысленно фыркнул, игнорируя попытки Шона отвлечь его. Тот всегда любил поговорить, особенно когда Ник опускался перед ним на колени в его же собственном кабинете и торопливо отсасывал ему, подчиняясь жесткой руке, направляющей его действия. Любил шептать ему, что он с ним сделает дома, когда им случалось быть в баре, ресторане или на торжественном мероприятии, и Шон затаскивал его в туалет или подсобку, зажимая его рот ладонью и доводя до экстаза за считанные минуты. Иногда Шон даже писал ему смски, прочитав которые, Ник краснел до кончиков ушей и не мог спокойно сидеть. 

\- Ник, я... - Наконец сорвался Шон, и Ник мысленно вскинул руку в победном жесте. Он услышал, как скрипнули наручники, но Шон сдерживался, и Ник ускорился, доводя его до разрядки. Он проглотил, сколько смог и отстранился, облизываясь и тяжело дыша, глядя потемневшими глазами в глаза Ренарда. Тот восстанавливал дыхание, обманчиво расслабленный и удовлетворенный. Ник выдохнул и поднялся, оставляя на полу слетевшие полотенце. Его собственный член требовал внимания, и он собирался расстегнуть наручники, когда его внезапно подхватили и уронили на диван.

\- Думал, ты сможешь дразнить меня, и избежать наказания? - Спросил Шон, нависая над ним и решительно раздвигая его ноги.

\- Была такая мысль. - Согласился Ник и доверчиво подставился, откидывая голову и открывая шею для кусачих поцелуев. Ренард замер и провел носом по его коже, вдыхая знакомый запах.

\- Что? - Ник обеспокоился внезапной паузой и посмотрел в глаза Шона.

\- Я сломал наручники. - Шон усмехнулся и Ник рассмеялся. - Что? Я хотел их использовать на тебе.

\- Можешь взять мои. - Разрешил Ник и фыркнул, когда Шон поднялся и отправился на поиски.


End file.
